


Epsilon

by TheSongSmith



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't even know what's going on but he likes it, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Dean, Post-Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Prompt Fill, Supportive Mary, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongSmith/pseuds/TheSongSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would you mind terribly writing a post 11x23 story where Dean decides to give Cas a scalp massage or something like that? Because Cas was even more of a punching bag this season than usually and Dean wants to be nice and Sam comes in and he and Dean talk about Destiel and Dean just carries on petting Cas (who appears asleep) unabashed as they talk about Destiel?</p>
<p>OF COURSE I WOULDN'T MIND because they're so freaking cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epsilon

When Dean comes in, Cas is frowning, rubbing at his forehead. “Hey buddy,” he says carefully. “Everything okay?”

Cas nods, quickly dropping his hand. “Oh, yes. I just seem to be experiencing a slight pain in my head.”

“That doesn’t usually happen,” Dean frowns. “Is something wrong?”

The angel gives a slight smile, amused at his worrying. “Everything is fine, Dean. It’s just that housing Lucifer has weakened my vessel somewhat, and healing has been slow with everything that came after. It’s only temporary. Don’t worry.”

“Well…maybe I could help,” the human suggests. “I mean, if you want.”

Cas considers it, shrugging. “You’re welcome to try.”

Dean nods. “Okay, uh…why don’t we sit down and get comfortable?” He takes a seat on the couch, watching as Cas sheds his coat, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt before sitting down beside him. “Good. Um…so just close your eyes and…tell me if this helps.”

Cautiously, he reaches out, lightly brushing the angel’s temples with his fingertips before starting to rub them in slow, circular motions. Cas sighs softly, leaning into the touch. “Thank you, Dean. That is very helpful.”

“Oh. Good. Glad I could help.” Cas hums in agreement, leaning more heavily into him, and Dean smiles, slowly working his way out to massage the rest of his scalp. The angel lets out a soft moan and shivers the first time he scratches lightly. “I take it that feels good?” he chuckles.

Cas blushes, nodding. “Very much so. Especially after the exhaustion of the past few months.”

Dean nods. “You do look tired. Why don’t you lie down for a little while? I’ll keep going.”

He expects some protest about how angels don’t sleep, but instead Cas shifts further down the couch until he can rest on his side with his head in Dean’s lap. “Is this…okay?” he asks uncertainly.

Dean blushes slightly, grateful that the angel is facing away from him. “Yeah…yeah, that’s good.” He takes a deep breath before returning one hand to his scalp, moving the other around in front of him. “Okay if I take the tie off?”

Cas hums in agreement, tilting his chin up to make it easier. Dean fumbles with the knot for a moment, then slips it off, fingers brushing Cas’ throat when he pops open the top button of his shirt. Slowly, his fingers slip under the collar to massage at the back of his neck, and the angel groans, his eyes slipping closed as he melts into the touch.

After a few minutes his breaths even out, and Dean is pretty sure that he’s fallen asleep, though he can’t bring himself to find out for sure for fear of disturbing this fragile moment, even when soft footsteps come closer. Sam only hesitates for a brief moment, an unreadable expression crossing his face as he notices their position, before sitting down across from them. “Hey. He okay?” he asks softly.

Dean nods, continuing to massage the sleeping angel’s scalp. “Yeah, I think so. Just…been a long couple of months, you know?”

“You can say that again,” Sam answers. “At least things are looking up now.”

“Yeah, I’m glad we’re all together again,” Dean murmurs, glancing down at Cas for a moment. “How’s mom adjusting?”

Sam smiles. “Good, I think. She’s almost done arranging her room. She found some old blankets in one of the closets that she’s excited about.” He pauses, watching them for a moment. “Have you thought about what you’re going to tell her about…all this?”

“I’ve been trying not to,” Dean admits. “Do you…think she’s going to be freaked out? You know, about…Cas being here and everything?”

Sam shrugs. “Honestly? I have no idea. Has she said anything yet?”

“No, and I didn’t bring it up. I figured she has enough to get used to. But I think I’m going to be on edge until she does.” He pauses, looking down at the angel while he thinks. “Hey Sammy…? Are you…happy?”

The younger man frowns slightly. “What do you mean?”

Dean shrugs. “I know this is…not exactly what you always dreamed of when you were a kid. I mean, it’s no white picket fence.”

Sam looks up, surprised, his expression softening. “Well we’ve never really been ones for tradition. And yeah, we might not have a traditional family, but that doesn’t mean it’s a bad one. I’m happy. Are you?”

“Yeah, I am,” Dean answers, relaxing slightly as he brushes Cas’ hair back. “I think I’m gonna talk to her. Get it over with, you know?”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Sam smiles. “At least then you won’t have to worry about it. I’m going on a food run. You want anything special?”

Dean shakes his head. “There’s a list on the table, but that’s it.”

He nods. “Okay. Text me if you think of anything else.” He gets up, patting Dean’s shoulder lightly as he passes.

Cas stirs slightly, and Dean smiles, humming softly until he settles. There’s a soft shuffling as Mary comes through, smiling when she sees him. “Hey mom,” he says quickly. “How’s the room decorating?”

“It’s fun,” she answers. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything like that. I was thinking about making lunch. Is there anything you’d like me to make?”

Dean hesitates, torn between wanting to see her happy and needing to get things off his chest. “Actually, I was, um…I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.”

Her expression shifts to one of concern, and she nods, sitting down in a chair. “Of course. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah…yeah, I just…I’ve been doing some thinking. I’m just…I’m really glad you’re back. And I love you, so…I want to be honest with you.” He clears his throat. “I know that we didn’t really…turn out the way you expected. And this weird little family…it’s not exactly what you wanted for us. But we built it ourselves. And I’m proud of it. Me and Sammy and Cas…we’re here for each other. And I know it’s not what you thought we’d be, but it works for us. I just…I don’t want you to be disappointed,” he finishes quietly.

Mary smiles, slowly rising from the chair to sit beside him. Dean stiffens, waiting while she looks down at the angel in his lap for a long moment. Finally, she looks up. “Dean, sweetheart…are you happy?”

Dean swallows hard, avoiding her gaze. “Yeah. Yes. I’m…I’m really happy. More than I’ve been…in a long time.”

She nods, gently turning his chin until he looks up. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

“Well, yeah, but…” he mumbles.

“I’m not finished,” she says gently. “Dean, if you’re happy, then I could never be disappointed. Especially not in you. Yes, this is not what I thought would happen. But you have done amazing things for this world. And you’ve found people who make you happy. I’m so proud of you, Dean. And I’d be honored to have a chance at being a part of this family you’ve created.”

Dean lets out a shaky breath, nodding. “I’d really like that.”

She smiles, hugging him gently. “Me too. And of course, I’d like to get to know your boyfriend a little better, but I am glad that you’ve found someone. It’s clear that you both care about each other a great deal.”

He sputters for a minute, fumbling for words. “What? I mean, we’re not, uh…”

Her expression shifts to one of amusement as Cas starts to snore lightly, glancing down at him. “Are you sure about that?”

Dean hesitates, glancing down to where his hands are still carding through the angel’s hair. “Well, I mean…we haven’t really…” he pauses, looking up at her. “Hypothetically, if that was the situation…and I’m not saying it is…but if it was…how would you…feel about that?”

Mary chuckles, leaning closer to kiss his forehead. “I’ve always said that angels are watching over you. Of course, I didn’t expect it to be quite so literal, but…if, hypothetically, you found someone who loved and valued you, and who cared for you the same way you cared for them, and if this person made you happy, then I would be thrilled for you. No matter who that person might hypothetically be.”

Dean relaxes, smiling slightly. “Okay. I’ll, uh…I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Please do. Now, I’m thinking mac and cheese for lunch. It’s been a while, but I think I can handle it.”

She stands up, stretching slightly, and Dean nods. “Sounds good to me. I’d come help you, but…”

He motions to the angel in his lap, and she laughs. “Don’t worry about it. Let him sleep. Looking after you is a tough job.”

 

* * *

 

 

A while later, Cas stirs, blinking in confusion for a moment before slowly sitting up. “My apologies,” he murmurs, rubbing his eyes groggily. “I did not intend to fall asleep.”

Dean smiles, reaching out to brush the hair out of his face affectionately. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you got some rest. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes,” he answers, smiling back. “Thank you for your help. I feel much better.” He pauses, squinting at Dean. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Dean chuckles. “Like what?”

“I don’t know,” the angel says. “But it’s…different.”

“It’s nothing,” Dean smiles. “I’ll tell you later. Come on, I think lunch is almost ready.” Cas nods, only pausing for a second when Dean grabs onto his hand as they walk to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! I do so love the fluffy cuddly ones. If you have an idea for a prompt, any prompt, be sure to find me over on tumblr and send it to me! Really, I'll write just about anything. I live for it. you can also just come to chat over at thesongsmithtumbles.tumblr.com!
> 
> Love,  
> TheSongSmith


End file.
